hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 105
|Chapter = 105 |Page length = 10 |Release Date = July 4th, 2001 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 12 |Volume name = September 4th: Part 2 (Volume) |Corresponding episode = Episode 63 (1999) Episode 54 (2011) |Arc = Yorknew City arc |Previous Chapter = September 4th: Part 3 |Next Chapter = September 4th: Part 5}} September 4th: Part 4 (9月4日(4), Kugatsu Yokka (4)) is the 105th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The cover page shows Pakunoda and gives information on her Nen abilities. She is a Specialist and can read the memories of a person. She can also materialize bullets that contain memories, and transfer the said memories to a person shot with the bullet. However, if a person is shot with their own memory, they will lose it for good. After Kurapika rushes off, Leorio begins asking him what he's doing and why he's ignoring them. Killua asks him if it was a message from Hisoka, to which Kurapika replies yes. The latter tells Gon, Killua, and Leorio that the corpses of the Phantom Troupe were fake. Killua and Gon are then reminded of Kastro's Nen ability to create a double of himself. Killua asks what they will do now that the situation has completely changed. Kurapika, angry with himself that he did not think of this possibility sooner, doesn't like the way things are going. Killua reminds Kurapika that they're ready to do anything needed to help him. Kurapika receives a phone call from Melody who says the bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads have been nullified. After the Mafia learned that the Phantom Troupe originated from Meteor City, the Ten Dons themselves stopped the warrant for their arrest. Kurapika then tells the rest of the group about the information he just received. Gon, somewhat confused, asks what Meteor City is. Leorio explains to him that people who live there technically don't exist. Meteor City was first created by a dictator who used it to separate certain individuals from the rest of the society. After multiple events, political power no longer applies there. Now considered the most populated city in the world, it's home to more than 10 million people. Due to the waste dumped there, the meaning "one man's trash is another man's treasure" has become a way of life. Kurapika says the Mafia even supplies Meteor City with weapons. Gon asks whether that meant that the Phantom Troupe is part of the Mafia Community. Leorio replies that the Mafia recruits people from that city because someone who "doesn't exist" would be better at getting away with a crime. Recently, the relationship between the Mafia and Meteor city has gotten worse due to the Phantom Troupe's actions. Even though Meteor City is known for having "different" people, the Troupe is probably a collection of the most "different" people there. Back at the hideout, Chrollo decides to make a prediction for each Troupe member. Due to Feitan and Phinks not knowing their date of birth and blood type respectively, they are left out. Hisoka who is reading his fortune is interrupted by Pakunoda who wants to read it. Hisoka smiles and says that unless she wants to be surprised, he'd stop her. Insisting, Pakunoda reads it anyway while Hisoka plays with his cards. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_105 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Cover Chapters